Paths to Destiny
by eclipsethegum
Summary: Keigo has been different, but no one has taken the time to notice, but the father waiting to claim his son when the evil that resides in him surfaces. Can Ichigo and everybody else stop it or will they to be changed?


**Paths to Destiny **

**I do not own Bleach, I just love it and wanted to set a... different spin to it one could say. Be warned of crude language, mentions of rape, sex, murder, torture, abuse, neglect, and of mpreg. Don't worry. Despite how dark that warning is it will mainly be a family/romance/drama fanfiction. Please put your vote in for my poll on my profile.**

**CHAPTER 1**

A boy with shoulder length brown hair stared down at his bleeding arms in the bath tub. Thinking and letting his mind wonder, allowing his thoghts to wirl around in his head. Especially after three years of not seeing his parents. They, as he found out, had taken the time to see her at least once a month, brought back gifts, and spoke to her on the phone every day. He couldn't stop the thoughts if hewanted to._They just watched me as I slipped further and further into the darkness. Who am I kidding? They wouldn't dare waste their time paying attention to me. They just push me off onto other people. What kind of parents do that. Who allows their child to sucumb that low. They would never allow this to happen to her, my sister. No, Mizuho was their perfect little angel. She was smart, strong, brave, fierce. Not to mention her remarkable talent in sports. What was he? The gum at the end of their shoes that they just forgot about? God they just made me so mad. I felt likebashing someones headuntil their brains drained out of them... What is wrong with me? Why do these foreign thoughts keep popping into my mind? Where does this cruelty come from? This bloodlust? Itisn't just my thoughts that were changing. I was too, and it was scaring me. My once closest friend Mizuiro hasn't said a thing, Ichigo just seems to enjoy my lack of energy, something to do with it being peacefull. Was this why no one is saving me from myself? They want me to be different? Want me to be somebody else? Dirty mother fucking bastards, I'll ring their... Oh god. What was I thinking? Why wont somebody come save me?_

"Ah. My son is proggresing well. Those pathetic Karakura pleabians don't even notice his true personality coming out," a man with slicked backbrown hair laughed.

"Yay. 'Em don't even notice 'im 'eing diffent," commented a fox faced man with silver hair.

"If I may ask Aizen-sama, Why did you send your child to Karakura town?" Questioned a mocha skinned man.

"It was the only placethat noone could pick up his Shinigami and Espada heritaige," aizen cooly responded. "Though he can act as unmotivaited as his other father."

"Do ya still plan ta carry ya plan on?" asked the fox faced man.

"Ofcoarse. I needed my son to carry on with my plan in the first place," Aizen said languidly.

"Uhm. Are my eyes decieving me or in fith place is that really..." The child faced teen with black hair trailed off.

"That can't be. He has to have been cheating on his tests!" Yelled the sporty tomboy.

"Isn't it always Keigo screaming traitor to who ever gets on the honors list," a strawberrty haired boy spoke confused.

"Perhaps something is wrong with him so he is hiding behind academic work," suggest a busty chested girl with chestnut/ brunnete hair.

"Orihime, if this was anyone else maybe, but this is Keigo. Goofy, loud, idiotic, number one person to avoid Asano. Something is wrong," the tomboy stated.

Unknowto them Keigo was just around the corner listening to everything they were saying. _Hahahaha. They can tell something is wrong when it puts their spots on the honor role in jeapordy. Great. I really want to ucking shank them. Nah. I want to shank Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Ishida, but I want to screw Ichigo and Orihime. Watch them screem as I ride them. Cry as I fill them with... Oh god. What is wrong with me?_

As quickly as he could Kiego ran up the stairs to sit on the roof alone. Tears streamed down his face like a river. An empty pit formed deeper in his chest. The boy curled up and started to rock back and forth. He just wanted the madness to stop, and it would the moment the man watching him decided he was ready. The moment Aizen could claim his son.


End file.
